


One Day

by Shelby_Polars



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, Love, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_Polars/pseuds/Shelby_Polars
Summary: I wrote this for my friend as a Christmas present using the three things she gave me which were: fire, flowers and silver.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squirly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirly/gifts).



A band of silver slips onto a finger meant for rings with the promise of marriage falling from the lips of a lover. A gorgeous, dark-haired man accepts the proposal and seals it with a kiss. What a perfect thought to a perfect day…...or so they thought. 

They had been together for about three years now right under the King’s nose. They’ve had escapades in the forests and in other villages always vigilant to not be caught for the prince clearly couldn’t fall in love with a servant nonetheless a male one. One day though, they will escape the torture of hiding away from the king. 

Arthur has been preparing for this for a long time. He had had the rings for about four months now and is just happy that Merlin said yes. He could care less what other people thought when they were eventually outed. Still, he made sure to be careful because he knew his father is irrational and cruel. Uther would have Arthur’s heartbroken by lighting his lover on fire. 

What Arthur didn’t know was being engaged to his manservant was the least of his issues with the King and the blue-eyed man. 

After Merlin accepted the offer, Arthur had given him the rest of the day off to relax and let everything that happened sink in. Merlin decided that he would write to his mother, telling her of all his adventures in the last week including his engagement. What he didn’t plan on was prying eyes watching him on the battlements as he magically called a bird to send along his letter. This would lead to the downfall of a perfect day. 

Before he even could get back to Giuas, the guardsmen were already approaching him. They had restraint in seconds, not even giving him a chance to think about what was happening. The guards started to shove him harshly down the corridor to the throne room where once he was there, he could see everyone was gathered including a very shocked-looking prince. 

He gets thrown at the King’s feet as soon as they get to the end of the grand room. The unjust king looks at him with disgust, “For years, Ladies and Lords, this sorcerer has hidden right beneath our noses. Who knows what kind of troubles he has brought down upon this land. I personally fear what may have happened if we did not catch him before he could fully destroy all the accomplishments we’ve worked so hard for. 

“There is only one punishment for a crime as great as sorcery and that, Lords and Ladies, is the pyre. It shall be lit upon the morning and the sorcerer shall burn.”

Arthur looks at Merlin with a heartbreaking look on his face, and Merlin knows that Arthur will never forgive him. He will hate him or think that Merlin enchanted him into loving him. Merlin will die thinking Arthur hates him. 

What Merlin didn’t know was that Arthur heartbroken facade was because his love just got sentenced to death. He was already on his way to the dungeons as soon as he was dismissed. He would do everything to comfort Merlin even though he couldn’t break him out. His father made sure of that by “borrowing” his keys for the cells. 

Merlin looked up shocked at banging on the bars. “What are you doing here, Arthur?” he asked. 

Tears streaking down his face, Arthur answered, “I had to come to see you. It’s wrong. So wrong. That you’ve been sentenced to death for this. Escape Merlin. You’ll be free when I’m king. I promise you. I love you.”

Merlin stood there in shock before finally replying, “I can’t. He’ll just keep hunting me if I do. I have one request though. Have a placer stone made to remember and put it by my cottage in my old village. Make sure to say hi to my mum too. I love you too and can’t wait for the day you’ll be king.” 

They right as a guard started shouting that the king said visitation time is over. But before Arthur left, Merlin grabbed his hand and dropped his ring in it. “Keep this safe for me?”

Arthur nodded and slipped it on one of his more slender fingers as he walked out. There was no way in hell he was attending dinner that night. 

Morning came way too soon for both men, and before either of them knew Merlin was tied to the pyre awaiting his death. Arthur was up by his father in the balcony putting off the front of a brave face. Merlin knew it was fake and inside he was really crying.

Nothing could be done though as Sir Owain threw the first torch with a troubled face. Merlin gave him a reassuring smile to let him know he didn’t blame him for what was happening. The pyre went up in flames of fire and the screaming commenced but not from Merlin. It was Arthur that screamed for it to stop, no longer being able to hold the brave face. There was nothing to be done though. 

He stayed there long after the flames went out and the courtyard was cleaned. One day, he would be king, and sorcerers would live in peace. He would honor it to Merlin. 

When dinner was announced, Arthur went to Gwen’s home to see if she could get a stone made to remember Merlin. She already had one waiting. Arthur was thankful. He would ride out on the morrow feigning a “hunting trip” that he had been planning with Merlin. 

He couldn’t wait. He wanted away from his father. He hated Uther. 

After Gwen’s, Arthur decided to go to Giuas. There he got answers. Answers to questions he never thought he would have. By the end of the night, he found that he could never replace Merlin and vowed to never marry unless he fell as deeply in love with them as he did with Merlin. That’s what Merlin would want. 

The next day came slow but surely, and he set out on his trip to Ealdor. He managed to get there within two days without sleeping. 

The first thing he did was say hi to Hunith who was overjoyed to see him but didn’t nearly mourn enough at the announcement of Merlin’s death. There was something fishy going on. 

He told her what he was going to do and did it. When he came back from getting the flowers out of his saddlebag, there was another person there. He was a lanky, tall man with onyx black his who Arthur couldn’t believe was standing in front of his face. He forgot all about the flowers.

Arthur ran up to him and threw his arms around him. The man laughed as he huffed out, “Can’t breathe.”

Arthur immediately let go and asked, “How?”

He chuckled, “I’m the most powerful sorcerer to ever live and you think you couldn’t have projected an image on the pyre while teleporting myself away. I couldn’t leave this life without finishing my job of protecting you.”

Arthur smiled. He loved this man and kissed him deeply while sliding the ring back on his lover’s finger. “One day, this will be a thing of the past and no one will have to live like this ever again.”

“That sounds great.”


End file.
